Skillgroups
|| This page is fairly simple - it simply lists each of the skills in a given skill group. To go to the individual help file for the skill, just click on it. Easy! Go to Class Page Go to Reclass Page Go to Clan-Specific Reclass Page ---- alteration **Alteration** forget wizard mark permanency alter self frost shroud enlarge reduce disjunction alter elements alter armor Back to Top ---- attack **Attack** demonfire dispel evil dispel good earthquake flamestrike heat metal ray of truth dispel neutral Back to Top ---- battlemagic **Battlemagic** absorption alter beast ancient vow instant regeneration infuriate wind breath enhance constitution aura of pain Back to Top ---- beguiling **Beguiling** calm charm person sleep restore mind Back to Top ---- benedictions **Benedictions** imbue bless calm frenzy holy word remove curse know religion Back to Top ---- combat **Combat** acid blast burning hands chain lightning chill touch color spray fireball magic missile shocking grasp blizzra Back to Top ---- creation **Creation** continual light create food create spring create water create rose floating disc create holy symbol create tree Back to Top ---- curative **Curative** cure blindness cure disease cure poison cure bugbear bite cure fatigue Back to Top ---- detection **Detection** detect evil detect good detect hidden detect invis detect magic detect poison farsight identify know alignment locate object know languages Back to Top ---- divineblessings **Divine Blessings** holy flame holy presence displacement nurishment enhanced recovery endurance mental drain bind soul cure deafness faerie flames mend wounds dispel curse divine intervention meteo Back to Top ---- elemental **Elemental** blizzard firestorm summon elemental Back to Top ---- eldritch **Eldritch** scorch summon tree root firebolt shield crater summon stonelord haste crater sun blast Back to Top ---- enchantment **Enchantment** armor enchant armor enchant weapon fireproof recharge Back to Top ---- enhancedenchantment **Enhanced Enchantment** disenchant withering enchant restore weapon restore armor interlace spirit enchant gem animate object waves of weariness jest involuntary wizardry enchanting touch continual light sequestor Back to Top ---- enhancement **Enhancement** giant strength haste infravision refresh water breathing Back to Top ---- greaterillusions **Greater Illusions** spook blur mirror image vacancy summon shadow rainbow pattern improved invisibility false image blend imposter paralyze Back to Top ---- harmful **Harmful** cause critical cause light cause serious harm cause decay cause fatality Back to Top ---- healing **Healing** cure critical cure light cure serious heal mass healing refresh Back to Top ---- holy **Holy** empower weapon turn undead lay on hands divine protection locate empower remove empower summon warhorse Back to Top ---- hymnsoflife **Hymns of Life** song of healing travel tune stone fountain 99 bottles of beer on the wall the torch burns shield of words wake the dead reveal all the roosters crow the marriage song song of peace Back to Top ---- illusion **Illusion** invis mass invis ventriloquate self projection Back to Top ---- invocation **Invocation** alarm antimagic shell cone of cold cone of fire cone of lightning bind golem darkness nondetection web dispel protection Back to Top ---- nature **Nature** call wild bark skin protection cold protection fire entangle create ranger staff nature growth swarm wrathofnature enhance seed Back to Top ---- maladiction **Maladiction** blindness change sex curse energy drain plague poison slow weaken heart blight Back to Top ---- necromancy **Necromancy** bone blight scourge shadowform animate dead feign death empath embalm graft flesh locate remains death shroud withstand death corpse host black curse soul harvest prevent recovery Back to Top ---- protective **Protective** armor cancellation dispel magic fireproof protection evil protection good sanctuary shield stone skin protection fire protection cold protection neutral Back to Top ---- runesmithing **Runesmithing** create runestaff courage damned spell eating fortitude breaking furnace sure striking destruction Cliath's Hammer Back to Top ---- skaldchants **Skald Chants** chant of accuracy dirge of detection requiem of wayfaring call to arms melody of meditation jubilee of regeneration war howl yelp of aggression warble of arrest rousal of resistance Back to Top ---- transportation **Transportation** fly gate nexus pass door portal summon teleport word of recall Back to Top ---- unholy **Unholy** dark essence dark heal dark bolt summon nightmare dark empower fasting intimidate dark energy dark immunity summon deathknight Back to Top ---- warhymns **War Hymns** song of war piercing winds we come, we come lullaby weakness within no eyes song of charm nightmare release me green leaf screeching banshee Back to Top ---- wayofthemoon **Way of the Moon** moon gaze eclipse being mind crater moon pull moon shadow Back to Top ---- wayofthestars **Way of the Stars** summon lavalord summon earthlord summon whomping willow summon treant summon gryffon Back to Top ---- **Way of the Sun** inferno fire bomb solar flare vortex of the sun rain of fire Back to Top ---- weather **Weather** call lightning control weather faerie fire faerie fog lightning bolt tornado magewind fog dispel fog Back to Top ---- witchcraft **Witchcraft** create cauldron silence fear find familiar possess familiar splinter Back to Top ---- worship **Worship** crucify holy steed Back to Top ---- voodoo **Voodoo** leprosy wither soulsight spiritwalk beastform thunderclap snakebite poultice shrink head hex Back to Top ---- || image:http://web.archive.org/web/20100901060243im_/http://www.wikispaces.com/_/4b0f606e/i/c.gif width="1" height="600" || || || image:http://web.archive.org/web/20100901060243im_/http://www.wikispaces.com/_/9e256bc1/i/bBL.gif width="8" height="8" |||| image:http://web.archive.org/web/20100901060243im_/http://www.wikispaces.com/_/4b0f606e/i/c.gif width="1" height="1" || image:http://web.archive.org/web/20100901060243im_/http://www.wikispaces.com/_/60ab45d8/i/bBR.gif width="8" height="8" ||